Whispering Darkness
by supertinagirl6
Summary: Harza was a young poor girl that was snatched off the streets and was made a subject in the Dark Warrior Project. As she tries to survive she begin to hear a mysterious voice speak to her. She tries to endure prison but a part of her fears breaking to the Dark Eco's influence. No CanonxOC Pairings. Take Place 1 year before the beginning of Jak 2
1. Chapter 1

Whispering Darkness

Chapter 1

The sun shined brightly upon the city known as Haven. Many elven-people traveled the streets by either walking or driving in their Zoomers which were flying vehicles. Haven City was actually founded by a man known as Mar, who fought viciously against horrid creatures known as the Metal Heads. In the end Mar ended up fighting to the death, but because of his great feats his legend lived on. While many of the people within Haven City had let the legend of Mar slip away from their memories, a group of people continued to let the legend live on. Because the people chose to live like their ancestors who were villagers, many considered them the poor of Haven City. But despite not having riches, the poor people of Haven City always found a way to survive.  
A fruit vender with purple hair and wearing a black sweater, white apron, and brown pants and boots nervously fiddled with a wrench in his hand as he tried to repair his broken Zoomer's engine. He had been cutting through the slums in order to deliver the fruits on time, but his engine had overheated and forced him to land. His eyes constantly fidgeted in different direction, his mind grew more uneasy the longer he remained in the slums. Despite the fact the fruit vender was taking all precautions to make sure none of was around, he failed to see two young teen elves cautiously poke their heads over some crates they were hiding behind.

The first teen was a girl with shoulder-length blue hair that had three bangs hang in front of her forehead, green eyes, and wore a light-green dress with only one strap made out of blue transparent silk covered her right shoulder, brown gauntlets and sandals, and a red choker necklace with a silver pendant. The second teen was a boy with spiked silver hair and golden-colored eyes, wearing a forest-green tunic, light-blue pants, and brown fingerless gloves and sandals. The two teens glanced at each other before directing their attention back to the fruit vender's zoomer. Very carefully the young she-elf crawled out from behind the crates, making sure that her steps were as quiet as a mouse. The boy began to follow suit, hoping that the gravel beneath their feet would not give them away. They both continued to crawl quietly as they made their way over to the zoomer. Fortunately they succeeded in reaching their target without alerting the fruit vender.  
The girl glanced at the two giant crates full of fruit that were tied down to the back of the zoomer with tightly knotted ropes. She didn't even have to look at the boy to see he was holding out a small knife for her. She grasped ahold of the knife's handle and began carefully cutting the ropes.

She tried to be careful but she had gotten too anxious, one of the ropes snapped open and the crate hit the ground with a crash. The fruit vender jumped at sound of the loud noise and quickly turned around to see the two teens picking up the crate off the ground.

"Hey thieves stop! Guards! Guards!" the fruit vender screamed.

The two teens quickly began running with the huge crate in their arms as fast as they could, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. The boy gasped when he saw a couple of Krimzon Guards which were large men wearing full body armor that was colored red chasing after them. The sound of gunfire filled the air as the Krimzon Guards shot at the two thieves. The girl panted as her arms shook with weakness; she couldn't give up hope. Finally she managed to find a small alleyway to escape in. The two teens ducked through the alleyway, barely being able to fit. Once they made it out to the other side, they both turned around to see that the Krimzon Guards were too large to follow them through the same path. The two teens laughed and smiled for they had succeeded in their task. Seeing they needed to no longer worry, the two began making their way toward their home.

"Wow, Harza you really cut it close there. We almost got caught." the boy said.

Harza smiled sheepishly as she replied "I'm sorry, Zen. I guess I got too anxious."

The two laughed in joy until they were approached by an older male elf that had orange hair and beard with blue eyes, wearing a red tunic with a long brown jacket and brown sandals. The man fell onto his knees and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Oh thank the precursors you're alright, Harza." he said before pulling back to face her and continued "You know you're not suppose to stray around the streets alone.

Harza let out a small frustrated sigh before replying "I'm fine dad and I'm not a child, I'm fourteen. Also I wasn't alone, Zen was with me."

Harza's father closed his eyes and shook his head. He wanted his daughter to understand why he was protecting her. But for the moment he was just glad his daughter was back safe and sound. When he let go of Harza and stood back up, he noticed the giant crate near them. He glanced over at his daughter to see the proud smile painted on her face and her hands planted firmly on the sides of her waist.

"Me and Zen got it. I saw we were running out of food so he and I managed to snag that crate full of fruit from a vender." Harza said.

Harza's father gently laid his hand on her shoulder but did not smile.

"Harza, I appreciate you're wanting to help take care of the family but we can take care of ourselves without stealing. I will let it slide this time but I don't want to hear anymore about you and Zen stealing." he said in a stern tone.

Harza's smile slowly faded; she had hoped her father would be happier than that. She wanted to show him how much of a responsible and mature girl she has become. She was convinced that she didn't need to be treated like a child anymore now that she was fourteen. Finally without a word she slowly nodded her head in understanding. With that done she bid Zen goodbye before walking with her father back to their home. She and her father lived in a small wooden hut along with Harza's mother.  
A woman with blue hair tied into a bun with brown eyes, wearing a white tank-top, orange capris with a large yellow cloth tied around her waist like a skirt, white bandages on her forearms, and brown sandals stood in the doorway of the hut. She placed her hand on her chest and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing both her husband and daughter safe.

"It was getting dark, I was beginning to worry." Harza's mother said.

"Well we managed to make it back and we have food." Harza's father said as he held up the food full of crate.

His wife smiled as she stepped to the side and allowed the two to enter the hut.

That night Harza inhaled deeply as she lay in her bed. She was convinced that her parents didn't believe she was mature and kept treating her like a child. It frustrated her and she wanted to end. Her green eyes glanced up at the stars; she always wondered what the stars looked like in other places of Haven City. She had never explored the city before because her parents always insisted she would go no further than the city slums and to never travel alone. Harza closed her eyes as her hands clenched slightly. She had decided she would finally prove to her parents how mature she was; she would explore the city alone. Harza slept for a bit until she saw the first sign of daylight peeking over the walls surrounding Haven City. Very carefully she pulled the blankets off her body and sat up. She took slow and cautious steps as she made her way out of her room and toward the front door.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she heard her father snort. Unsure what else to do she remained frozen in place, hoping that if she remained still she wouldn't be seen. Nothing but silence filled the air until finally a snore came from Harza's father, revealing he was still asleep. Harza let her shoulders relax; she could still hear her heart beating rapidly. With that she finally made it to the front door and ran out of the hut. As Harza wandered the streets her mouth was open in awe and her eyes had examined every single detail. She had never been out in the open where the civilians walked. She stretched out her arms a bit and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

_"I'm perfectly fine on my own. Why did my parents fuss so much about me walking the streets alone?" _Harza thought to herself.

But before she could take another step she heard "You there halt!"

She turned around and gasped when she saw some Krimzon Guards head for her. Terrified she began to run in an attempt to get away. She could hear their boots slamming against the ground and their armor clanking around as they chased after her. The blue-haired girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her, watching as people gave her shock and confused looks as she sped past them. Finally her eyes managed to spot an alleyway near her. Without thinking she quickly turned into it but unfortunately she bumped straight into a Krimzon Guard. Before she could try to run again the Krimzon Guard grabbed her by one of her arms. Harza struggled and screamed as the Krimzon Guard pinned both of her arms behind her back and led her out of the alleyway. Harza begged for someone to help her as she was led up to the group that was chasing her, but no one would. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw a prison transport land next to the group and open up it's back.

"You're here by under arrest by order of the Baron." the Krimzon Guard said.

Harza tried to fight the guard that had ahold of her, but unfortunately she was unable to prevent him from throwing her into the prison transport. She slammed on the cold metal floor hard; her mind trying to process the fact she was being arrested for no reason. As soon as the door slammed shut she ran up to the bars; her hands tightly clenched around them. That was when to her surprise she actually saw Zen in the distant, seeing he was staring in horror. When he started to run toward her she panicked; she didn't want him to get arrested.

"No don't!" she screamed, causing Zen to stop in his tracks.

"Don't worry about me! Just get out of here! Tell my parents! Find a way to help me!" Harza yelled in a pleading tone.

The Krimzon Guards having taken notice of Harza's yelling managed to spot the young boy. Zen bit his lip when he saw the guards approaching; he didn't want to leave his friend behind but he would be no help to her if he got caught too. Without a word he took off running, as tears filled his eyes. It broke his heart to leave Harza but he had no choice. He only hoped that one day he would be able to find her and free her.  
Harza let out a sigh of relief when Zen got away before quickly becoming terrified once more of her current situation. She watched as the prison transport lifted up into the air and took off. As she watched the buildings pass her by, her dread of the location she was being taken to growing every second. She closed her eyes and began to regret not listening to her parents.

The ride to the prison only took a few minutes but to Harza it felt like ages that she was sitting in the back. Her green eyes glanced at the large red building with the Krimzon Guard symbol on it; her hands clenched into fists out of nervousness and fear. When her transport landed she pressed her back against the wall as far as she could despite it doing no good. She watched the door open up and a Krimzon Guard enter. The guard grabbed the young girl harshly by her arm and began pulling her out of the prison carrier. Harza's feet scrapped across the metal floor of the carrier as she tried one last desperate attempt to escape by trying to stand her ground. The fourteen year-old she-elf was met with disappointment when she saw the guard was strong enough to pull her body along.

Her arms were once again pinned behind her back as she was lead into the entrance of the KG Fortress Prison. Harza coughed as her face was met with green smoke that littered the hallways. She could hear the screaming and the begging from the different prisoners being held in their cells and it terrified her deeply. Harza didn't dare say a word as she was guided toward one of the empty cells but what happened next scared her. One of the guards grabbed the skirt of her dress and pulled hard, ripping and tearing it off her body. Harza began to panic and struggled as the guard ahold of her kept her restrained. She kept fighting as her body was stripped completely of her old clothes. She wanted to desperately to cover herself up but fortunately to part of her relief the guard began to put new clothing on her. Harza saw they now had her dressed in a sleeveless dirty green jumpsuit that was the prison uniform while bandages were around her hands and feet.

Harza cried out as she was thrown down onto the floor of the cell, her knees getting bruised from the impact. Her body winced when she heard the cell door slam shut, leaving her alone in the dark.

Meanwhile in the center of the prison a large male elf with half of his face covered in metal with a brown beard, wearing a black and red tunic, silver armor and boots stared at an empty metal chair while some of the Krimzon Guards were carrying away a dead male prisoner. The prisoner's lifeless eyes were wide open, his mouth hung ajar, and a dark purple patch was on his chest.

"So another test subject died on us, Baron Praxis?" a voice said.

The Baron focused his gaze away from the chair, noticing a male elf with brown hair that was bald on top, wearing a white button up shirt, brown vest, black pants, a long blue coat, and tan boots.

"We need a strong enough subject for the Dark Warrior Project, Count Veger." the Baron replied, "I won't rest until I find a test subject that is able to live and manage to hold the form."

Veger placed his hands behind his back before saying "Well I'm sure you will be pleased your guards have gotten a new subject. A young girl, she may be strong enough to survive my experiments and if she does we'll see if she can hold the alternate form. After all so far the test subjects had died or successfully managed to transform but didn't have the strength to hold the form."

The Baron nodded his head in understanding; he wanted to finally get a test subject that would be different from the others. Not wanting to waste anytime he told some of his guards to bring the prisoner immediately to begin the experiment.  
Veger tapped his fingers against the top of his staff thoughtfully; he knew the Baron was having guards snatch people to be test subjects in the Dark Warrior Project but he wasn't sure if any of them had the endurance to handle the alternate form.

Harza lifted her head when she heard the door to her cell open up. She let out a pained grunt when a Krimzon Guard entered her cell and grabbed her painfully by the arm. She was confused on why the guards had come for her as she was dragged out of her cell. Her green eyes glanced at the different guards, noticing none of them giving her eye contact. She was led through the dark hallways once more. Due to the darkness she actually misplaced her footing causing her to trip and fall on the ground. She groaned as two of the guards jerked her up by the arms, forcing her to stand back up. Harza was really beginning to dislike being dragged, jerked, and pulled around by the guards like she was a rag doll. But her annoyance was replaced with fear when she saw she was lead to a large room with a metal chair in the center that had bonds on it.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the guards dragged her over to the chair. She swung around her arms and legs, anything to keep from being placed in the chair that terrified her but it was no use. Harza cried out in pain as her back slammed against the hard metal of the chair; her arms and legs held down with metal cuffs slapping tightly shut. Her chest heaved as she took in quick and rapid breaths; she pulled against the bonds that held her down. She felt like screaming when she saw a male elf wearing a white lab coat approach her chair. Harza noticed the male elf was holding a shot that was filled with a strange liquid. She narrowed her eyes, examining the liquid within the shot's vile. She saw that it was a dark purple substance; her mind tried to process what it was till finally it clicked in her mind. Harza stopped breathing and began struggling underneath her bonds even more; she had identified the liquid as Dark Eco which was the most dangerous Eco on the planet. The male elf in the lab coat placed his free hand on Harza's head, holding it still and exposing her neck at the same time.

Harza tried to jerk her head out from underneath the male elf's grip but it was too strong. As the needle neared the side of her neck, she feared for what would happen next. Before she could even cry out in protest the needle was jabbed into her throat and the Dark Eco was injected into her body. At that moment Harza unleashed a glass-shattering scream. Tears streaked down her face, her green eyes were wide open, and her mouth was ajar as she felt the Dark Eco invade her bloodstream. She let out some choked out gasps and she tried to remind her body to breathe; her body felt like it was being burned from the inside. Harza's body twitched and spasmed; her scream turning into a hoarse whisper. Her surroundings faded to black as she slowly slipped into unconscious. The last thing she heard was a quiet voice that sounded much like her's whispering her name before passing out in the metal chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zen sat silently in a chair, rubbing his hands together nervously. He had told Harza's parents about how some Krimzon Guards had arrested Harza and taken her away. His golden eyes glanced over at Harza's mother, seeing she was sobbing with her face in her hands. He let out a deep sigh; a part of him wished he had ignored Harza yelling at him to run and tried to save her. But he knew that if he had done that he would have been caught too and nobody would have known what had happened. The memory of seeing Harza's terrified face when she was thrown into the prison transport was burned into his mind. He wanted back immediately and break Harza out of prison but Harza's father told him that a rescue plan would be suicide and the only one that could help them is a wise elf known as Samos. Harza's father wanted to rely on Samos because he had heard about how the wise elf was actually gathering people to join the Underground which was a group he created to one day overthrow the Baron.

Harza's father remained silent as he sat before the short, green-skinned male elf that had white and green hair with a giant log in it, wearing a brown waistcoat, orange button up shirt, glasses, green pant, and two giant log stilts as sandals to make himself taller. Samos sighed as he thought about the news he had just received; he had a feeling Harza would have eventually gotten herself into trouble with how reckless she was.

"I know you came to me to help save your daughter but there's nothing I can do at this time. The KG Fortress is heavily guarded and the underground is too small to be able to perform a rescue mission. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until we have more resources." Samos said.

Harza's father slammed his fist on the table in front of him out of anger, startling the green-skinned elf.

"She's my daughter! I can't leave her in that hell hole! For precursor's sake, Samos, she's only fourteen! She doesn't need suffer like this!" he yelled.

Samos did not yell back, instead he calmly replied "I understand, I don't like leaving her there as much as you do. But a rescue mission would expose the Underground too early and we might not ever get the chance to take down the Baron. We will save your daughter in good time, but you must be patient. I will find a way to free her, you have my word."

Harza's father inhaled deeply through his nose as he let his head hang low. He wished he had told Harza the truth about why he was being protective over her. He believed if he had told his daughter the reason she would have still been standing next to him smiling. Now she was in prison and he had no idea of what torment she was going through.

Back at the prison Harza groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed in pain and her surroundings were blurry. She blinked a few times, clearing up her vision and realizing that she had been thrown back in her cell. Her arms shook as she forced her body to sit up. The burning from the Dark Eco being injected into her had died down but it was still there. She lifted her fingers and grazed them across her neck which was still very sore from the injection. She could feel that a bloody bandage had been placed there.

"How long have I been out?" she muttered to herself as she looked around.

She grunted as she leaned her head against her cell's wall; she had no idea how to tell time with how dark her cell was. Her green eyes glanced all over the cell, trying to see if she could at least make out anything in the dark. As she did this she noticed a strange sensation in her mind, like as if some force was probing her mind. Harza couldn't explain what the sensation was but only that it felt kind of numbing and nice. She was snapped out this sensation when she heard loud screaming. She gasped out of fear and instantly curled in a ball. She could hear the prisoner screaming like a mad man till finally the sound of a gunshot filled the air and everything went silent. Harza bit her lip tightly, not caring if she was about to make it bleed with how hard her teeth were clamped down on it. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a few sobs and muttering about going home.

She kept on crying until she felt the strange sensation fill her mind once more. She found it strange how the sensation was kind of comforting and making her became drowsy despite being passed out for hours. She slowly closed her green eyes, wanting to stay in the sensation's embrace. Before her mind slipped in the bliss of unconsciousness, she once again heard the voice that sounded like her's whisper her name.

The next day Harza was met with a rude awakening when she was kicked in the stomach, causing her to yell out in pain. She held her hand over her stomach while she got on her free hand and knees. She lifted up her head to see her cell door open and a couple of Krimzon Guards in there. They had come for her again. Harza clenched her teeth as she was painfully grabbed by the arms and pulled out of her cell. She didn't want to go back to that chair and endure the pain again. She struggled and fought against the guard's grip till finally one of the guards slammed the end of his gun into the back of Harza's head. She cried out as her vision temporarily went black and she could feel the guards dragging her through the hallways. When her vision came back around she found herself standing before the same chair she was placed in the previous day.

She jerked her head around as she was forced into the chair and held down with the bonds. Her green eyes darted around frantically out of panic. That was when she noticed a Krimzon Guard in the corner of the room. He was a red haired elf with black tattoos over his face, wearing a black and yellow racing uniform with red armor and a silver mask on top of his head. She didn't know why but she was a bit scared with how the male elf stared at her with golden eyes full of intense and a smirk on his face. She knew her friend had golden colored eyes too but she considered Zen's eyes much kinder than the one's staring at her right now. She held her breath as the male elf in the lab coat from yesterday held down her head again and got of the shot vile of Dark Eco. She glanced at the vile out of the corner of her eye and was shocked that there was actually more Dark Eco in the vile.

Harza didn't even get the chance to be terrified of this new revelation because her old bandage had already been removed and the needle jabbed into her neck. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the Dark Eco was injected into her body, the burning more badly than the previous. Her fingers stiffened into a curled position as choked gasps escaped her mouth. She could barely form a scream out of her mouth due to how much pain her body was in from the Dark Eco. Harza struggled to keep her eyes open; she didn't want to pass out again in the chair. But unfortunately the pain was too much and her body fell slump in the chair as she fell unconscious again.

The male elf in the racing uniform watched as one of the Krimzon Guards walked over to the chair and began unlocking the metal bonds.

"So we got another Dark Eco Freak on our hands?" he asked a Krimzon Guard next to him.

"Yeah pretty much, Erol." the guard said, "Some of the boys brought her in yesterday. She's a poor one so the Baron doesn't have to worry about anyone snooping around about her disappearance. After all no one suspects the disappearance of a homeless person."

Erol nodded his head in agreement as he watched Harza get carried back to her cell. He had to admit to himself, she looked decent enough to have fun with but he wanted to wait to make sure she doesn't die in the experiments before making his final decision. The Krimzon Guard tossed Harza's body into the empty cell, watching as it landed with a loud thud. Without a word he closed the cell, leaving her in the dark. But unaware to everyone Harza's mind had slipped into the world of dreams.

_Harza was smiling as her blue hair blew softly in the wind. She sat in the warm sands of Haven City's beach, letting the sound of the waves relax her. Sitting next to her was her friend Zen. She blushed when Zen gently brushed his hand against her's intentionally. Without even looking she slowly intertwined her fingers with his. Harza couldn't ignore the butterflies forming in her stomach as she turned toward Zen. Next thing she knew they were both inching their faces toward each other. She partly closed her eyes, awaiting what would come next. But to Harza's surprise the unexpected actually happened. The blue ocean water's turned into a dark purple and out of it emerged a giant dark creature with glowing red eyes. Harza and Zen stared at it terrified as the creature reached out it's giant hand toward them. Quickly the two teens begin to run._

_Harza panted as she ran, horrified to discover she was actually tiring out. She reached out her arm as Zen ran further and further ahead of her. Next thing Harza knew the dark creature had her grasped in it's giant hand. She screamed out for help as the creature sunk into the dark ocean, taking her with it. When she was in the dark water, the creature was gone but she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she screamed underwater when she noticed lurker sharks coming for her. The lurker sharks were relentless attacking the young she-elf. She continued screamed as the lurker sharks' teeth created many deep wounds, making the dark water around her turn crimson from her blood._

_Harza felt like crying, wishing the pain would end. Finally to her relief the lurker sharks left her alone and swam away, disappearing into the darkness. But due to how injured she was, she had no strength to swim back up to the surface. She tilted her head upwards, watching as her body sank deeper and deeper into the darkness. She noticed the occasionally bright purple lights that would swirl around her in the dark water. At that moment her eyes snapped wide open; she realized that the dark water she was sinking in was actually Dark Eco. She panicked, trying to regain her strength to swim to the surface. Unfortunately her strength wouldn't come back and she remained trapped in the Dark Eco. She closed her eyes, losing all hope. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see her green eyes staring into pure black ones that had no sign of iris or pupils._

Harza's eyes snapped open and she sat up in a flash; her chest heaving with her forehead covered with cold sweat. She placed her hand on her chest, trying to recover from the shakiness she received from that nightmare. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, part of the reason because of the Dark Eco increasing her adrenaline. Once she calmed down enough she pressed her back against the cell wall and tried to relax. She glanced down at the floor and noticed a small tray with some nasty looking food and only a cup with only one-fourth of water. She cringed when she saw the food she was left, making her miss the delicious fruits she had eaten with her family the night before she was thrown in prison. Harza groaned when she heard her starving stomach growl in starvation, reminding her of the fact that she was never fed at all the day before.

She fought off a wave of nausea from staring at the food; she really didn't want to resort to eating disgusting foods to satisfy her hunger. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the growling of her stomach. That was when she heard that voice whisper her name again. She looked around the cell, trying to figure out why she kept hearing a voice sounding like her's whispering her name. The voice continued on about how Harza should each the food, that if she died that would be giving satisfaction to the Krimzon Guards. Harza ran her fingers through her hair, wondering why this voice she was hearing was insisting she continue to live. She considered death the much better option than continuing to try to survive in prison.

Harza shook her head hard when she realized she was thinking about questioning a voice she was probably imagining she was hearing. She laid down on the cold floor, flipped on her side, and curled up in a ball. She tried to escape to the memories of her past, her joyful memories with Zen and her family. But no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept trailing back to what that voice told her.

_"Is it true? Would I be giving the guards satisfaction if I let myself died? I remember hearing that prisoner's scream before they got killed, I guess that means the guards do love to kill prisoners or have the prisoners commit suicide." _she thought to herself.

She peeked over at her shoulder at the food once more and heard her stomach growl loudly. Finally with a sigh of defeat she decided to give into her urges. She pulled the tray over to her and hungrily shoved as much food as she could in her mouth. She gagged loudly as soon as she tasted the rotten flavor of the food, but she kept her mouth shut. She managed to swallow every bit of food she placed in her mouth, cleaning off the tray in seconds. When she picked up the cup with the water in it she chose to gulp it down instead of savoring it. Harza tossed the cup down loudly with a loud clang, happy that her hunger was dealt with. Before she could lie down she spotted her reflection in the metal tray that formerly held the food.

Narrowing her eyes she noticed something strange around the area of her neck that had another bloody bandaged. Her slim finger grasped the edge of the tray and lifted it up to her face. Harza tilted her head to get a better look at the area of the neck. Once she got a good look she nearly stopped breathing and almost dropped the tray she was holding. The skin around the area were she had been injected with the Dark Eco was now dark purple. She gently ran her fingers over the purple skin, shocked to discover that area of her neck felt ice cold. She knew that it was the doing of the Dark Eco and it had already began twisting and altering her. Harza finally dropped the tray and stared at the ground with wide eyes. If they kept pumping Dark Eco into her, she was unsure and feared what would become of her.

Zen sighed sadly as he sat on his bed. He was unable to sleep ever since he found out they had no choice to leave Harza in prison until they could get more help. His stomach twisted and churned at the thought of his best friend crying and sobbing as she was tortured behind the prison walls. He knew at the rate with how much sleep he was losing over worrying about Harza he would end up becoming an Insomniac. His golden eyes glanced up at the starry night sky. He couldn't help but smile at his old memory of he and Harza sitting on the beach at night fall. He remembered how Harza would point at the different constellations, talking about how Mar always believed that the precursors got to see the beauty of the stars from beyond their planet. Slowly a frown formed on his face when he though about how much he missed Harza's face. He hoped Samos would put the rescue mission in progress soon; he was terrified of being apart from Harza for so long that he might actually forget what her face looked like.

Zen finally laid his head down on his pillow, trying to at least get some rest. He knew Harza wouldn't have wanted him to worry himself sick about her. As he closed his eyes, he imagined seeing Harza's smiling face when they finally break her free of prison. He pictured her laughing as she gives him a hug, talking about how they would go back to their old ways. A small smile formed on his face as he held onto the small hope of seeing Harza again. He clung onto the belief Harza would be back and everything would go back to normal.

He glanced at the night sky and said "Goodnight, Harza." before closing his eyes once again and allowing himself to slip into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Harza had been thrown into prison. Everyday had been the same for her, she would be dragged out of her cell and injected with a larger dose of Dark Eco with each passing day. She couldn't understand what the Krimzon Guard was trying to accomplish by constantly pumping Dark Eco into her but one thing she knew for sure was that she was getting worse everyday since she saw the area where her skin was dark purple would get larger and darker. Harza fell on her knees as her body tried to expel the Dark Eco by making her throw up. She coughed hard and dry heaved when her body had nothing left to throw up due to the fact the Krimzon Guards barely fed her. Harza weakly raised her arm and used it to clean away from her mouth. Her green eyes glanced down at the dark ooze she had vomited onto the floor, knowing that despite the fact she managed to successfully get rid of some of the Dark Eco in her body there would only be more to replace it thanks to her daily injections.

She groaned in frustration while she dug her fingers into her now ragged and messy blue hair. Harza closed her exhausted eyes, even though she would be passed out for hours after her injections, she still felt exhausted all the time. Her mind never did get that strange sensation she felt that one day; she missed the feeling deeply due to the fact it comforted her so much and wondered why she hasn't felt it since. She let out a deep sigh as she allowed her body to slump against the cell wall. She closed her eyes in focus, trying to recall how long she had been in prison.

"I can never tell time in this prison. With all the Dark Eco they pump into me I can barely recognize what's up or down anymore." Harza muttered out loud to herself.

Her body tensed when she heard that strange voice speak to her once more. She didn't like the fact that she has been hearing the voice quite a few times. In fact she noticed with every passing day the voice would whisper louder and talk more frequently. She let out a snarl of anger and slightly bashed the back of her head against the wall when the voice told her that she should be focusing on a way to get back at the guards. Harza was even surprised when the voice suggested she should try to bite that male elf's hand whenever he holds her head down. She didn't bother replying to the voice as she rubbed her fingers against the temple of her forehead. She was convinced she was imagining the voice and she intended to ignore it till it went away for good.

Before Harza could think anymore, the door to her cell was opened. The young she-elf inhaled deeply through her nose, she knew it was time for the thing that has become a daily routine for her. Without even fighting she allowed herself to be taken out of her cell, dragged through the halls, and led to the chair she had became familiar with. Harza chose to no longer struggle or fight against the guards anymore, figuring that she might as well not inflict more pain onto her body to add onto the pain from the Dark Eco. As she was strapped down in the chair she saw Erol standing in the corner, leaning against the wall. It made her sick how he watches her get tortured while wearing that twisted grin of his.

Harza clenched her teeth tightly when she saw that familiar vile of Dark Eco. Her stomach felt like doing flips when she saw the vile was almost completely full of the dangerous substance. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the needle as she felt her old bandage get removed. But before the shot's needle could be stabbed into her neck, Erol actually stopped the male elf in the lab coat by grabbing his arm. Her eyelids lifted as she gave Erol a confused look, wondering why he had stopped her from getting the injection.

"How about letting me do it this time?" Erol said with a smirk, causing Harza's body to tense instantly when she heard those words.

The male elf in the lab coat didn't see any reason why the racer couldn't give the she-elf the injection so he agreed. Erol let out a small chuckle as he turned toward Harza. Without warning he grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her cry out slightly in pain. He pulled her head high enough so he could lean up close to her ear.  
Harza could feel her heart beating in fear, her body shook slightly when she could feel Erol's warm breath on her skin.

"I'll have you terrified of me by the end of this." Erol whispered into her ear before stabbing the needle injection into her neck.

Harza tried to scream out but her throat instantly clamped shut. The dark purple patch on her throat spread more, almost covering up half of her neck. Her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands, so hard that it was slightly drawing forth blood. Harza struggled to keep a grasp of her surroundings as her vision kept flickering in and out from darkness. Her eyes were starting to redden from the lack of oxygen flowing to her throat. Her Adam's Apple bobbed up and down a bit as she tried to command her throat to open back up to breathe. Harza stared up at Erol, seeing he was entertained by the fact she couldn't breathe. Finally using all her might Harza managed to make her throat open back up. When that happened she took in a big gulp of air.

She laid slumped on the chair as she coughed to clear her throat. Her head lazily fell upon of the headrest of her chair while her eyelids struggled to stay open. She could barely make out what the male elf in the lab coat was telling Erol. She tried to focus on the words but unfortunately her consciousness slipped from her and her mind fell into darkness once more.  
Erol crossed his arms with a snort when he saw the young she-elf had passed out. He hated how short her endurance was after she was injected with Dark Eco. He also knew that part of the reason she passed out so quickly was because of the fact she couldn't breathe for quite a while. Erol discovered that had happened because he had shoved the needle too deep into the side of her throat, causing it to effect her wind pipes. In the past some of the test subjects ended up dying after the first injection because of that problem.

Erol though actual didn't care about the accident he caused. It was pleasing to him to see the she-elf in so much torture and panic, but he was thankful she did eventually breathed again otherwise he would have to wait for a new prisoner to be entertained by.

_"You know..." _Erol thought to himself, _"It's been a week since that girl was thrown in here and she's still surviving the tests. Heh I think it's safe to say she won't die easily and I can get a little more fun out of her."_

A dark grin formed on Erol's face as he watched a couple of Krimzon Guards drag Harza's unconscious body back to her cell.

Zen silently sat on the ground in Haven City's streets as he lazily threw some rocks that were scattered next to him. His golden colored eyes that use to be filled with happiness and mischief were now emotionless. It had only been a week since he last seen Harza but it felt much longer to him. Over the course of five days he felt worse and worse about how long Harza had been in prison. He knew that Samos told him and Harza's parents to be patient for a rescue mission but he don't now how long his patience would last. His eyes glanced up just in time to see a few Krimzon Guards walking by that were searching the streets. Zen began to grind his teeth together; he wanted nothing more than to murder those Krimzon Guards for stealing his friend away from him.

He picked up another rock near him and was about to through it mindlessly but he stopped himself as soon as he started to raise his arm. His golden eyes glanced at the Krimzon Guards and his lips curved into a mischievous smile. He winded his arm back as far as he could, making sure he was aimed at the Krimzon Guards. Finally using all his strength he sent the rock soaring through the air. Unfortunately much to Zen's dismay the rock didn't hit his intended target. The Krimzon Guards had moved out in the way just in the time for the rock to hit a male elf with dark blonde hair with whiskers and hazel eyes, a green tank top with brown straps across his chest, tan pants, a red scarf, and long blue fingerless gloves and boots.

The blond-haired elf rubbed where the rock hit him and sharply turned around.  
Zen nervously gulped when he saw the male elf narrow his eyes at him. Unsure what to do he quickly took off running. The young teen elf ran through the streets in panic, but because of this he didn't pay attention to where he was running. Zen thought he was safe until he felt himself get pulled to the side by his shirt collar. He gagged as his body was slightly lifted off of the ground. Sweat dripped down his forehead when he saw the one that had ahold of him was the blond-haired elf he had accidentally hit with a rock.

"You know kid, I didn't take kindly to ya throwing that rock." the blonde-haired elf snarled.

Zen couldn't hold back his coughs when the smoke from the older male elf's cigar got blown in his face.

"I'm so-sorry! I wasn't even ai-aiming at y-you! I me-meant to hit the Kri-Krimzon Guard!" the young teenager stuttered out of nervousness.

The blonde-haired elf raised a brow in interest as his free hand firmly grasped his cigar. Without a word he lowered Zen back on the ground but he still didn't let go off his shirt collar.

"That's pretty gutsy kid considering how KG's tempers can go off like explosives. What the hell would possess you to try to piss them off?" the older male elf asked.

Zen lowered his head; his eyes focused on the ground. His hands clenched tightly into fists.

"They took my friend. She's rotting in prison because of them. I would give anything to get her out of there." Zen muttered quietly.

The young teenager coughed a bit when the blonde-haired elf blew smoke in his face once more. He lifted up his head to see the older elf smirking at him. Zen tilted his head slightly in confusion, wondering why the male elf was looking at him like that.

"Hmm, by the looks you're from that crap hole area of Haven city. Where the pennyless people live." the blond haired elf said.

Zen clenched his teeth and let out a quiet snarl; he hated that the elf before him referred to his home as a crap hole.

"But they do have better knowledge of escape routes incase guards show up." he continued, "Tell ya what kid, I know how you can get your lady friend out of the slammer."

At that moment the silver-haired teenager's golden eyes widen in shock.

"I work for a powerful crime lord known as Krew, he runs a bar called 'Hip Hog Heaven Saloon'. The guy has connections and he needs a delivery boy to take care of 'special' packages. You work for him and with his connections he should be able to pull the strings to spring your gal from her situation. Tell him Jinx sent ya." the older male elf said.

Zen said nothing as Jinx finally let go of his shirt collar and walked away. He knew that Samos had promised that he and the underground would save Harza once they had enough resources but he feared that it would take too long. The proposition Jinx had given him tempted the young elf more and more. He thought about how Krew would be able to bypass the law with his power as a crime lord, meaning that he could get the resources to save Harza faster. But he knew by working for Krew he would essentially become a criminal himself. Zen closed his eyes and sighed, debating over his decision.

Back at the prison Harza laid curled up on the cold floor. Her body rapidly shook and shivered as she breathed hard through her clenched teeth. Her fingers raked across the metal floor, forcing them as hard as she could on the floor, causing some of her nails to get ripped slightly off of her fingers and bleed. Thoughts kept constantly running through her mind about how she was tired of the pain and wanted it to end even if it had to be through death. She snarled in anger when she heard the mysterious voice speak to her once more. She tried to block out the voice telling her not to let her enemies see her in pain and make the guards see her as a threat. Harza stopped raking her slightly bloody fingers on the floor and began digging them deeply into her blue hair.

"Shut up!" she began screaming repeatedly at the top of her lungs.

She kept screaming as tears of frustration streaked down her face. Her screams quieted down when she started to cough due to how dry her throat was from lack of water. Her chest raised and fell as she took in deep breaths.

_"I'm not going insane am I?" _Harza thought before she closed her eyes.

When she had done that she was surprised to see a vision of herself in the chair with the male elf in the lab coat trying to inject Dark Eco into her. But the scene di don't play out like how usually she knew she went. In the vision Harza managed to break free of her bonds despite them being made of metal. She watched as the mental image of herself tackled the male elf to the ground with an angry yell. What shocked Harza even more was she saw herself grab the needle injection off of the floor and began repeatedly stabbing it into the male elf's chest. She couldn't believe the rage that burned in the eyes of her mental version of herself as blood covered her body. Finally Harza in the vision stabbed the needle injection on last time in the male elf's chest and stood up. Harza's breathing raced in fear at what she saw before her. She saw the mental version of her staring down at the blood covering her chest and arms with a dark grin on her face as if she enjoyed that.

Harza inhaled sharply as her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. She had no idea why her mind imagined that scenario with her and the male elf. She knew she wasn't blood thirsty or vicious so she didn't understand why she would have thoughts about gruesomely killing someone. Before Harza could dwell on her thoughts any further she heard her cell door open. She lifted her head and saw Erol now in her cell closing the door behind him. She confused on why he had come to her cell when she already had gotten the Dark Eco injected into her and wouldn't have to worry about it till the next day.

"Oh so you're awake. Good because I didn't want to go through the trouble of waking you." Erol said in a dark tone.

He couldn't help but smirk when he saw the tone of his voice frightened Harza a bit and that she was backing toward the wall.

"Seeing that you managed to survive this long, I think it's about time I have some fun." he said.

Without a word he grabbed Harza painfully by the wrist and jerked her body toward him. He watched as the young she-elf began to panic and struggle as she jerked around in an attempt to escape his grip. He kept his tight grip on her as her turned her where her back was facing him, pinned one of her arms behind her back and used his free hand to grab her by the neck.  
Harza chocked for desperate gasps of air as tears streaked down her terrified face. She feared what Erol was going to do her. Her heart nearly stopped when Erol forced her head back where he could lean up next to her head.

"I told you I will make you fear me by the end of this." Erol whispered into her ear.

His gloved hand grabbed ahold of the left sleeve of her prison uniform and pulled hard, ripping it and exposing the young she-elf's shoulder and part of her chest.  
Harza immediately began jerking her body around like a mad person to break free.

"No! Please don't!" she begged in a desperate scream as Erol forced her onto the ground.

He ignored her pleas as he pinned her arms over her head. A grin of satisfaction formed on his face when he saw her green eyes full of fear stare into his intimidating gold eyes. Using his free hand he removed his armor and began reaching for the zipper of his jacket.

Later that night Harza sobbed quietly with her green eyes widen in fear. She hugged her prison uniform against her nude body, trying to cover up her form as much as possible. She had lost her child innocence because of Erol and knew she would never get it back.

"Don't think you're special." Erol said as he put back on his shirt, "I've done this before to many prisoners in the past. That way I don't have to worry about pesky urges getting in the way of my duties or my racing."

Harza said nothing, instead she slightly flinched when she heard the male elf's voice. She was deeply terrified of him just like he had told her he would. She heard Erol put back on the last of his clothes and the sound of his footsteps. She yelped when Erol grabbed her head by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't think this is the end." Erol said with a dark smirk, "I also do it because I love how it adds onto the prisoner's torture. I'll be back when I feel like it."

With that said he harshly threw Harza down where her head smashed against the metal floor, knocking her unconscious. He slightly chuckled at the sight of the unconscious female before leaving her cell.

In Harza's mind she found herself in nothing but darkness. She sobbed as she hugged her legs against her chest, petrified by what Erol had done to her. She rubbed her runny nose a few times, wishing either Zen or her parents were there to comfort her. But at that moment she was shocked when she felt two arms wrap around her. She let out of a gasp of fear, scared of the thought of people touching her after what happened. But she found herself calmed when she heard the person who had ahold a her gently shush her and rubbed her shoulder.

"**It's okay.**" a voice said.

Harza immediately recognized that as the voice she kept hearing all the time that sound like her own. Her green eyes glanced down to see the arms around her had pure white skin. She was confused by the strange skin color but couldn't think about it as the mysterious figure kept comforting her. The action worked so well that Harza leaned her head against the figure's chest. She felt the figure press it's chin atop of her head and a bit of the figure's white hair hung in front of her eyes.

"**We'll make him pay for what he did to us.**" the figure said with a hint of a snarl.

Harza raised a brow in confusion, wondering why the figure said "We'll" and "us." But she decided to brush away those thoughts for now and remain in the figure's comforting embrace. She had no one else to turn to and wanted to feel something other than the pain she had been feeling for days. Harza closed her eyes and lost herself to the comforting embrace.


End file.
